


Thoughts

by Luna_Black_4903



Series: The Change [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Black_4903/pseuds/Luna_Black_4903
Summary: Chapter 1: Thoughts
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Series: The Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552468
Kudos: 2





	Thoughts

Bluh, bluh, bluh…. so on and so on… some of you know me by now. Jughead Jones, son of Gladys Jones and FP Jones. Is now the King of the Serpents and is a writer for the Blue and Gold in Riverdale High School. Lives in sunnyside trailer park and on the wrong side of the tracks. Yea, yea, we all know by now. 

The fun part about being me is … well…. I don’t know what's “fun” about me. The only good things that have happened in the recent months is that my dad is sober and I’m back living with him and that I have some friends on the northside of the tracks. 

I’m the happiest that I've been in years. The only other time that I've been happy is when I was 7 and my little sister was born; but that was before my mom left and took Jellybean with her, left me and my dad here by ourselves.


End file.
